One-two Skadoo
Sam's birthday is approaching, and her behavior will determine if she will become a good or wicked witch. She is deterred toward the latter after catching her mother in a tryst and the Weirdos deem her a threat. Meanwhile, Zelda's past begins to catch up with her and she attempts to maintain her relationship with the female members of the committee, but this is compromised by the arrival of two men with a connection. She takes Sam with her while she evades them and sways her to darker tendencies. Plot Cold Open Three men are driving from New Jersey to Belbury. As they go, they remark on how little traffic there is compared to the former state, only to get caught in a traffic jam on the way. They attempt to drive ahead but wind up worsening an accident that caused the jam. Episode Sam prepares pies for her friends and other classmates. They're either neutral or believe that she's trying to cozy up to them, but she claims she just wanted to be nice. Over the course of the day, Sam does more oddly nice things, even taking the blame for most students' failings. The kids are embarrassed to learn that they forgot her birthday is coming up. Wanting a better idea on why she's acting so nice, Colleen digs into an old witch-related almanac and determines that Sam's nice behavior is meant to serve as a bridge to what kind of witch she'll be for the next year. The Weirdos opt to disassociate from Sam out of paranoia and to take the day off. The three men from the opening, introducing themselves as Windsor, Chad and Beck, make it to Belbury and seek out Zelda, but aren't able to get far due to the Neighborhood Committee's protection policy. It goes to Zelda who's showing off various items she got to the females in the group and later getting them access to a sold out concert the following night. Zelda leaves for home, unaware that Sam is also present. Sam goes to find Zelda so she could help with her homework, only to walk in on her making out with an electrician. Sam faints at the sight. Sam awakens and finds Zelda frantically packing. Windsor, Chad and Beck are at her front door and Sam takes her to the car, driving off. Windsor and Beck pursue her, and Zelda tells Sam that they're trying to kill her. She is ordered to throw them off and Sam uses her powers to make a giant snake, which allows the two to escape. The committee kills the snake and are filled in on why Windsor, Chad and Beck are in the area. Burt is unwilling to tell Monte about what happened, especially so soon, so he decides to aid them in tracking down Zelda. Zelda and Sam escape the town, the latter of which is slowly changing physically (lightening hair, green skin and warts, along with a cackling laugh.) The committee, along with the three men, board the former's RV and set out to find the two. They don't tell the women for fear of them telling Monte. Realizing the two would've made it out of town, they're forced to go by a clue through Beck, regarding a prime hiding place Zelda frequents. Along the way, Sam is led into doing a number of wicked things, furthering her new personality. They catch up to the two and Sam uses her powers to knock the committee off the road. Beck and Windsor commander two motorbikes and continue after the two. Both discuss what happened and Zelda hopes she won't bring up the kiss, but Sam believes it didn't actually happen. They make it to Peace River and while Zelda goes out to get snacks, Sam converts the area they're in to a sacrificial site. Windsor and Beck arrive and confront Zelda, but still seeing them as a threat, Sam attacks them. The committee arrive and go through the same thing. Beck and Chad confront Zelda over breaking their hearts before them and confirming a rumor that she's from one of New York's boroughs (a forbidden area for the Committee.) The shock brings Sam back to reality. Sam tearfully confronts her mother over her tryst and recognizes her encounter with the electrician actually happened. Zelda half heartedly tries to console Sam, but gives up when Sam refuses to forgive her. The men prepare to execute her through gunfire, but wind up missing every shot. Burt takes solace in this as he feels Zelda would be worse off alive and he calls Jade to fill her in on the events, knowing how close Zelda was to the other women. Once word gets to the women, they immediately want to disassociate with Zelda. Unwilling to even face her, they abandon their concert date and set to destroy all traces of Zelda's presence in the committee. Zelda arrives, unaware the call went through and the women pretend they aren't home. Zelda makes a phone call to an unknown person and we learn her true beliefs on suburban living, condemning the area and referring to its inhabitants as apes. She sees Sam standing on the other side of Jade's driveway and throws a charred homemade necklace at her (it being a present Sam made for her when she was younger, representing her cutting her mother out of her life forever.) Monte returns home and finds Sam walking to the door, and we get the impression he was the man on the other line as both tearfully embrace. We get flashbacks to instances where Zelda seemingly pledged her support for the community and spent time with her daughter, along with implications of her future betrayal, as the outside lights turn off. In a post-credit sequence, we see the women are still in hiding, unaware if Zelda had left or not. Trivia * Clips from the following episodes were shown in the flashback scene. **Three of the Dogwomen **The Blue Bird Has Flown **Stuffed on You * Pretending by HIM is played near the end of the episode through to the credits. * Windsor, Chad and Beck are played by Cathal J. Dodd, Cedric Smith and Norm Spencer respectively. * This is the only episode where windsor, Chad and Beck had any major roles. It's unlikely they're part of the committee due to them coming from blacklisted states, but two of the three have appeared in most episodes, albeit, as non-speaking cameos. **Beck and Chad had appeared as guests at Cosmo and Lynn's wedding in Pale, Skinny and on the Line and aided in the final battle in Enter the Detendimension. **It's likely Windsor returned to New Jersey, as implied in the episode he had no desire to go to Belbury beyond bringing Zelda to justice and him having a job in the state. *Windsor and Beck are from Vernon Township in New Jersey, and it's implied the former works at Space Farms. Chad is from Hartland, Connecticut. All three men wouldn't have access to the committee, but that seemed to have changed in the finale when they aided in the final episode. ** New Jersey is deemed an extension of New York and is blacklisted as such by the committee, and in spite of Hartland being more conservative, it voted for Barry Goldwater, a candidate the committee didn't condone.